


Soldier Girl

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sofia needs a new beginning.





	Soldier Girl

_“I’m used to being in love with a man who could never love me in return.”_  
  
Her words had broken his heart because Patrick ceased to be that womanizer a long time ago; Sofia’s life had been the opposite, her baby prompting her to accept a life unworthy of her beautiful heart.  
  
Patrick smiled as she assisted her son’s play with Emma, facilitating their joyful interaction; she deserved better than someone’s second best, deserved the kind of happiness he had at one time.  
  
Whatever it took, he would help her believe she was worth the love she gave to others.


End file.
